I'm Falling
by Gaaraismine
Summary: Iggy has a crush on Fang, but he knows Fang likes Max, even as he confesses. But when Iggy is kidnapped, will Fang's feelings change? FIGGY! Don't like don't read!   All flames will be EATEN!
1. Chapter 1

**I am so delayed at making a maximum ride fic! This is gonna have lots of figgy, just so ya know. I'm a total yaoi fangirl! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Me: Max!**

**Max: WHAT?**

**Me: DISCLAIMER NOW!**

**Max: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**

**Me: I'll punch Ari for you!**

**Max: Waterelfatheart or whatever her name is doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: WAY TO REMIND ME! =(**

**Iggy POV:**

The second I woke up, I could tell it was gonna be a god day. The warm sunshine embraced my face, and the dry, stiff grass tickled my bare arms. The air smelled like car exhaust and smelly bird-kid, but I didn't really mind. I sat up and ran one hand through my hair, trying to flatten the messy bed-head I got.

…

It didn't work.

After listening carefully and sniffing around, I realized Fang was the only one up besides me. I didn't know where he was, but he wasn't where he fell asleep. I shrugged, he could take care of himself. Of course, the part of my brain that was madly in love with Fang was worried sick, but I pushed it away.

Yeah, you heard me. Not only am I a mutant bird-kid that needs to be notified when our clever leader moves the table next to the stairs, I'm also gay. And head over heels for a certain quiet teen.

I can't even remember when it started really. He'd always been there, and I guess my body had just accepted it early on. Confessing was out of the question though. I knew that Fang had feelings for Max, and I didn't want to ruin it for them.

I stood up as I heard the quiet swishing of grass caused by someone aiming for stealth. They slowly approached me from behind. I smiled slightly, appearing disinterested.

"Good morning to you too Fang." I heard him drop his hands. He'd probably been about to tackle me.

"Darn it Iggy! Still don't know how you do that." He muttered playfully, crossing his arms.

"Super awesome hearing, remember?" I punched him lightly on the shoulder. He punched back, a bit harder. Several punches later and we were in an all out wrestling match, nearby objects allowed. Everyone woke up pretty quickly. Max rose up behind us, a very dangerous dark aura surrounding her. She caught a pine cone flying at her head that I had thrown, and crushed it to pulp in her fist. We both gulped audibly.

"RUN!"We both shouted, a sleep deprived Max hot on our trail, we eventually lost sight of her and hid in a cave. We laughed until we were crying, not something either of us had been doing as of late. I really liked his laugh. And then he had to ruin it.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Max likes me?" I'll be honest, I froze in mid chuckle. Whoa! Where did that come from? I didn't want to answer that! But I told the truth.

"Yeah, I do. But she's not the only one." I mentally cringed at that. What was I thinking? Why did I SAY that? Now he's gonna be curious.

"Really? Like who?" Oh whatever, I told myself. I can always flee the country.

"Me?"

…...

The silence continued like that. I couldn't even see his reaction. I almost thought he left until the laughter.

That's right, he was laughing. My cheeks reddened, and tears long held back threatened to spill out my eyes. I stood quickly.

"It's not a joke!" I yelled. Tears running free. "I love you! I've loved you for a very long time!"

…...

I couldn't stand it. I dashed out of the entrance, running as fast as I could. Thinking back, it's a miracle I didn't hit any trees. But I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't want to hear his reaction, to hear the disgust in his voice as he rejected everything to do with me. I wasn't listening to my surroundings. Maybe if I had, Fang would never have... anyway, so I must have run for an hour or two. It wasn't until then that I realized I didn't know where I was. I was silently panicking.

"Well well well." A raspy, violent male voice said. Before I could pinpoint his location, I was dealt a blow to one of my legs, and I heard a loud snap just as a fiery burst of pain spread up that leg, which was now bent at an awful angle. It was probably broken. I couldn't tell where my attacker was. I started kicking out randomly. I was grabbed and forced against a tree, my wrists pinned above me. "Looks like blind birdie ran away from the nest." He said next to my ear. I gritted my teeth as I recognized the owner of the voice.

"Go to hell Ari." I hissed through my teeth. I could almost see his canine face contort itself into a smirk.

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet." I felt a scratchy tongue slide up my cheek. "What are you-?" He ran one of his claws almost teasingly down my face. I whimpered slightly. "Yesss, that's better." He used his claw to tilt my chin up, the tears from earlier now streaming freely down my face. My sobs were muffled by a harsh kiss on the lips. His claw ran down my neck and down my chest, drawing blood. I was crying now. His tongue probed my mouth, exploring it. His wolfish hair scratched my face. "No one can help you, say it." He demanded when he finally let me gasp for air. He waited a moment, then slapped my face. "SAY IT!"

"N-no one, can... helpme." I whispered as I gulped between sobs.

"Yesss..." He growled, his claw moving farther down my stomach. "No one can help you. And before I take you back to the School, I'm going to play around with you." His claw teasingly pulled at my belt. I shook my head frantically.

"Please don't! Please...please..." I shook uncontrollably as the last of my pride disappeared. My face was wet with tears.

"Leave Iggy alone!"

** I know, I'm evil. I wonder who's gonna save Iggy though? You'll just have to wait and see! Although it's pretty predictable.**

**Iggy: Dude you totally SUCK at this. And I can fight better than that!**

**Me: But if I made you fight better, you wouldn't be in trouble!**

**Iggy: EXACTLY!**

**Fang: You guys are loud, I'm leaving...**

**Me: NOOOOOooooooooooooo!**

**Anyway, Read and Review everyone =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang's POV:**

At first I didn't want to believe it. Iggy loved me? Seriously? It must be a joke. So I laughed, hoping at any second he would yell out "Just kidding!" and laugh. But he caught me by surprise. His eyes became moist, and he got a major blush. And then he yelled out:

"It's not a joke! I love you! I've loved you for a very long time!" I shut up. I had no idea what to say to that. I liked Max. I wasn't gay. What could I tell him? When he ran, it didn't even register until about ten minutes later. I rose slowly, and then shook my head to clear out all the thoughts floating around. My first priority was to find Iggy. And that's what I did. I think I must have looked around for ages, until I heard an all-too familiar voice.

"No one can help you. And before I take you back to the School, I'm going to play around with you." I ran faster at the sound of Ari's voice. The sight I got was not a good one. Ari had Iggy against a tree, his wrists pinned above him, and was grinning in a way that made me want to punch him.

Iggy was a mess. His strawberry blond hair was still sticking out everywhere, and he was crying and shaking. His blue eyes were full of fear. There was a scratch down the left side of his face, going all the way down is neck, chest and stomach. His right leg was bent at an unnatural angle, presumably broken. I was furious. I wasn't even completely sure why I was this angry. I mean, I hadn't even been this angry whenever Max was hurt. Maybe it was because he was blind, I don't know. Ari was pulling at his belt now,and Iggy was pleading for him to stop. That was it.

"Leave Iggy alone!" I shouted, charging forwards. Ari released Iggy's wrists, and he slumped to the ground, holding his leg and crying. I aimed a punch at Ari's head. I still don't know what happened next. One second he was there, and the next second he was behind me, and then there was a hole in my gut. Clean through, just like that. The sound waves from the gun shot echoed around the clearing.

**Iggy's POV:**

"Fang!" I screamed, momentarily forgetting about my leg. Ari was slowly walking back towards me. I probably looked pretty pitiful right now. I didn't care.

"Relax." I could hear Ari's smirk. "He's not dead yet." Momentary relief swept over me, only to disappear as I heard the unmistakable sound of duct tape. "The rest of your little gang is going to be here soon, so we need to get out of here."

He wasn't taking any chances. My legs were secured, my wrists behind me and my arms taped tightly to my sides. He wrapped the tape around my head several times. He left me there, lying on my side, and I could hear a growl from Fang and many curses as the duct tape was used again. Probably to prevent him from trying anything. I yelped(or tried to) in surprise as I was picked up bridal style by the Eraser. And then he took off, his large, heavy wings flapping jerkily, creating a very bumpy ride. Every time he went up or down, my leg felt like it was breaking all over again. This was going to be a log flight.

**Fang's POV:**

He was taking him. Ari was taking Iggy. And I could only watch as they disappeared. I struggled, growing weaker from my wound. I was about to close my eyes when the rest of the flock burst into the clearing.

"FANG!" They all yelled, running forward. They made quick work of getting rid of the duct tape. Ow. "You're injured!" Max said, noticing the pool of blood. Thanks Max, I really didn't notice the hole in my stomach.

"Where's Iggy?" Max asked. "Ari." Was all I said, and I just stared at her between gasps of air. I was starting to feel lightheaded. Nudge and Angel were on the verge of tears, Gazzy was in shock. I mean, his bomb buddy, gone just like that. Max was a whole different matter. Her eyes were on fire with anger. I seriously thought I was going to be crushed under the force of her killing intent. Then she looked at me again and her gaze softened slightly.

"We will rescue him, trust me." She said in a tone like she was explaining to Angel why she couldn't control the President. "And when we do we're going to kill Ari. Again. But first, we need to visit Dr. Martinez's house, and get her to fix you up while we plan our next move." Angel started sobbing. I closed my eyes, unable to look. She must have looked through my mind and seen what happened.

"Can we please hurry?" I asked quietly as Max comforted Angel and got the details. She had gritted her teeth.

"Absolutely." Was Max' short quick response. The others acted immediately, Nudge carrying Angel and Max carrying me(thankfully I wasn't very heavy). We all flew silently to our camp. If Iggy was here, he would definitely have broken the silence. Maybe if Iggy was here there wouldn't be silence in the first place. I couldn't get the images out of my head. Iggy's tear stained face. Iggy's frightened eyes. Iggy's limp figure. Iggy, Iggy, Iggy. And it was my fault he had been alone in the first place. My fault that Ari had been able to take advantage of him. That's what drove me crazy. That he might, no, would still be here if it weren't for me.

_Don't think that! _Angel silently said to me. _It's not your fault! The way you're beating yourself up about it is making it even worse for us! You can share your burdens with us. That's why we're here! _

_ 'Thanks Angel.'_ I thought, but I didn't feel much better. Nevertheless, she left me to my own thoughts for the rest of our flight.

We landed at the house, which hadn't been more than a few hours away. Max tried her best to land gently, but, well... Max isn't exactly a gentle person. Dr Martinez came out to greet us, a smile on her face. Of course she stopped smiling when she saw the wound.

"All of you come inside," She said, becoming business-like. "Max, help me get him to the bathroom so I can take a look. After much of my growling, we finally got me in the little room. She removed my jacket and shirt and examined the wound.

"Well," She said finally. "The bullet went straight through, so we're going to have to clean and disinfect the wound an then stitch it." She puled out the rubbing alcohol. "This'll only hurt a bit."

**That's the end of the second chapter! I'll try to get the third up soon! R&R people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiiganah, the OC being introduced, is also in a Naruto fic on my other account. How she got here? I don't feel the need to tell you.**

**I found a new band! They're called Evanescence and they're like a female version of Nickelback! So awesome! They might even be better!**

**FlYegurl-**** Yes, Ilurv it when people say that! Except when they have to stick a needle in my mouth :P**

**Tokoloshe Monster-**** Thank you very much! I'm honoured! Yes, I do realize that it was very contradicting, but I felt the need to progress with the story and if I had made it longer it would've cut back on later chapters. Ah yes, the Ari's-only-seven issue. I actually thought this over before I started writing, and I couldn't think of anyone more perfect for his part. I decided to have memory loss on the subject for this story *wink*! And yes, I also dwelled on the whole not-fighting-back-majorly thing. I decided giving him a bit of a helpless/uke look about him at first, but trust me, it's going to change later.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. I do own Shiiganah and most of this plot.**

**Iggy's POV:**

It was dark. I mean, it was always dark for me, but I've already decided that its worse when you're strapped to table in the one place you hate most. I haven't seen a trace of Ari yet, which I'm eternally grateful for. I still don't know what came over me. I mean, no member of the flock would ever give up as easily as I did in the woods. There's something about Ari, an aura that sets into your bones like a chill and freezes you with fear. Maybe I'm just making excuses.

I've already gone over all these thoughts lots of times. I haven't undergone any tests yet, probably because I'm injured. Speaking of that, they gave me a couple shots that I assume are supposed to help my leg, but I stopped being able to feel it a few hours ago.

The well oiled door opened with an almost silent creak, light hitting my face, and I heard the sound of several footsteps, followed by a thud as someone, or someTHING hit the floor. Then the footsteps walked away again, shutting the door with silent force. A shuffle of movement.

"Hello?" I said hoarsely, my voice echoing eerily in the mostly quiet room. "Is someone there?"

"No, not at all." I heard a pained, sarcastic female voice. "I'm your conscience, and I pity you for being stupid enough to be caught." Her words flowed easily, falling off her tongue with an ever so slight japanese accent.

"It's not like I did it on purpose..." I protested weakly as the mystery girl stood up, so quietly I didn't know she was standing until she walked over to my table. She sniffed.

"Ari, right? Ouch." I could almost see her wince. She leaned on the table with her elbows, her obvious pain forgotten as curiosity edged her voice. "So who are you?"

"Iggy, two percent bird DNA, part of the flock. You?"

"Shiiganah, fifty percent dragon, two personalities, from a different time period and place." She said, not hesitating nearly as long as I did.

"Dragon." I said in a clearly unbelieving tone.

"Where I come from they're believed to be extinct too. But this creepy dude found a dying dragon and injected her soul right into me. She's like my alter ego sometimes, and she's really violent."

"Why're you telling me all this? And can you get me off this table?"

"No, I'd get shocked. And I'm telling you this... because I might be able to help you out of here." She said, lowering her voice. "I need to talk quietly because of the camera behind me. I have a plan, but it's definitely not perfected yet. Maybe you can give me some ideas."

"Confession time." I said. "I'm blind." I waited to hear her response, most likely changing her mind.

"That makes two of us." She said, and I could hear the large grin in her voice.

**Fang's POV:**

I'm lying on the couch right now. Dr Martinez finally finished patching me up without the use of any numbing agent (ow). Anyway, I wasn't allowed to get up from this comfy piece of furniture, and Max bluntly promised she would smash my face in if I did.

Ella hadn't come home from school yet. I could picture her face when she found an injured bird kid on her couch. She'd also be horrified at her beloved Iggy being kidnapped, I added as a much darker thought. It's not like he liked her, Iggy liked ME. And I had pretty much rejected him. I still haven't given that much thought.

"All hail Fang, Master of Emotions!" Max called from behind me, ending my train of thought. "What the heck are you thinking about? You look like you're eating a sour lemon." I protested, and her gaze softened. "You miss him too." I nodded, she didn't need o tell me who she was talking about. "Don't worry, we'll get him back."

"I know Max, I'm not two years old." I said, before closing my eyes and falling asleep. My last thoughts, tinged with regret were:

'_Will I ever see him again?'_

** R & R Peoplez! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry it took so long to update people! But exams are coming up, and I'm supposed to be studying right now :) . Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**Fang!**

**Fang: What.**

**Disclaimer! (in a sing-song voice)**

**Fang: Why should I? **

**Cause I'll get you a cd full of emo music.**

**Fang: *sigh* Gaaraismine does not own Maximum Ride, but has full rights to her OC Shiiganah.**

**Shiiganah: *appears out of no where* What about me?**

**Fang: Gah! Where the hell did you come from?**

**Anyway, read away!**

** Iggy's POV:**

It feels like it's been ages since I was brought here, although Shiiganah claims it's been a day. We've been talking more about escaping, and she says that my leg is almost healed because of a regeneration shot they gave me, so they'll start experimenting on me tomorrow probably. I'm not looking forward to it at all. Shiiganah always sounds like she's in pain, but she says it's not that bad after wards and the worst part is the regeneration needle, because the pain is indescribable. I'm glad I was unconscious when the put the needle in my leg.

As same as what happened yesterday, I heard footsteps before the door opened, the light not warming my face at all. But the figure stepped inside the room and closed the door before dropping Shiiganah on the cement floor. I smelled the odor of wet dog and sweat. Must be Ari.

"Hello blind kid." He said, a toothy grin most likely cracking his face in half. "How've you been? Has Shiiganah done anything to you?" He walked slowly towards me.

"Gee, you make it sound like I'M the rapist here," Shiiganah said, causing us both to turn our attentions to her. "-_freak_."

"What that?" I heard a body slam into the wall. "I didn't quite hear you." He hissed out.

"I called you a freak." She said, no pain evident in her voice. "You turn into a wolf and have bulky wings on your back, no where near as fine as Iggy's might I add."

"And you destroyed a whole plant of the School by yourself." Ari's fist made contact with her face, and I heard bones crack.

"Ah, thos're the days." She said, her words slurred and harder to understand from her injured jaw. "Yoo shoulda seen thr faces when ah-" There was a whoosh of air over me and then a crack as she hit the wall, slumping to the ground. Ari stayed where he was.

"You always talk of escaping, b****, but I don't see how two blind teens are going to get out of the School anytime soon." And with that, he closed the door, waking away with a crazed laugh.

Shiiganah wasn't moving. That or she just wasn't making a single noise, which is probable for her.

"Shiiganah?" No answer. "Shiiganah? You okay?"

"Oh I'm just fine." She whispered, her voice cracked and dry. "Ari cracked the wall when he threw me against it, and I'm fine and dandy. Actually, I think he fractured my beautiful flexible spine. However, at the moment that's an advantage."

"A fractured spine is an advantage?" I questioned.

"No, the cracked wall. I didn't just provoke him to save your sorry butt, I wanted him to break the door. But the wall might work too. In fact, I think it's closer to the point than the door."

"That's good."

"That's neutral, because it also resulted in our fighting power having a broken spine."

"I can fight!"

"Suuuuurrre. That's why you're here and not with your flock."

"That's not fair, Ari's really strong!"

"He also has strategy and technique of a 3-year-old. He's pretty easy to take down. It's the new robot things they test me on now that are a problem, because my attacks focus on using momentum and causing enough pain to halt their attacks or slow them down, or shutting down the enemy's nerve system in various places. Those don't really work so well against calculating robots." I couldn't think of how to reply to that, so we were silent for a while.

"So then what do we do? If you're the fighter and your spine is broken..."

"The scientists will patch me up, but my spine will be more prone to damage and very sore. But considering the stuff I've been through, I should be fine." There she went again, saying stuff about how her past had been worse than this. I couldn't think of anything worse than this, but when I asked, she stuck to what she told me when we first talked. A crazy scientist dude had stuck a dragon soul in her, and it all went downhill from there. It sounded like she had been in lots of pain.

"Get some sleep Iggy, your experimenting, or, pursuit of knowledge by torturing mutants, begins tomorrow." She said ominously, emitting a snarl in her sleep seconds later.

***later***

Okay, so either Shiiganah's invincible, psychotic, or she wasn't trying to make me worry. And considering Shiiganah, I can pretty much rule out the third option. She's also admitting that it hurts, so the first option's out too. The reason I'm saying this is, experimentations are hell. And although Ill admit the needle is by far the worst part, it all hurts. It wasn't this bad before. The crazy girl's guess is that because Max is supposed to save the world, they don't really care what happens to the rest of the flock. It kinda makes sense, because lately it's been all about Max. Everything goes back to her and everyone's after her.

Shiiganah still gets more than me though. Ari's carrying her, and it's like she's dead. No retorts. There's another guy carrying me over his shoulder, but he hasn't said a word.

They dropped both of us on the floor, earning a grunt from Shiiganah. The door slammed shut, and I pulled myself closer to her.

"Are you okay?"

"If I had a bomb for every time you've asked me that, I'd be able to blow up this place." She was so quiet I almost missed it. "They didn't heal my spine. It hurts like hell."

"Oh."

We both lay there, neither of us able to move. The needle was almost done, leaving me almost completely drained of energy and healed. So I did something nice. I picked her up, walking to one of two beds she had informed me were in the room yesterday with difficulty, even though she was really skinny. I laid her down on the hard bed, and as I turned, her hand brushed my wrist.

"Thank you."

Those words made me feel like I had done something truly amazing.

** That's all for now folks! Read and Review! I love criticism! Especially arguing with it! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

** I am SO. SORRY! It was just one problem after another, and then my laptop died, and then highschool slapped me in the face, and about a week ago I was just like: "Shoot! When was the last time I updated my Fanfic? So I am so very sorry to anyone that's been waiting for an update! And if something isn't correct, it's because I haven't read the books in ages, just fanfics, so my brain has warped some stuff. I'm sorry to announce that there's no yaoi in this chapter, it's mostly the grand escape. Which isn't that grand. I was trying to make it all smart and complicated, but it's just a fail that I needed to hurry up and wright. **

** Anyway, Read and Review!**

** Fang's POV:**

Thanks to my bird DNA, my wounds healed enough for me to fly, and the flock has left Dr. Martine's house in search for a School plant that might be holding Iggy. We've found a couple, but haven't succeeded in locating him. We're flying now, and I'm at my usual place near Max. The sun is just starting to set.

But something's still weighing heavily at the back of my mind. If we do get Iggy back, will he pretend that conversation never happened, or will he bring it up shortly after? I still feel really guilty about laughing at him. I don't like Iggy. At least, not like that. I know that I have feelings for Max. Speaking of Max, it was her voice that roused me from my thoughts.

"School up ahead! We're going in." Our leader announced, twisting her body so that she went in an arc towards the building down below.

_Please let this be the one._

**Iggy's POV:**

It's been a day or two I think. I'm pretty sure I've mentioned before that I have no clue how to tell the time in here. But I'm going off of tests. We've had a couple more sessions of lengthy examinations and experiments, and Shiiganah's spine is healed. At least, that's what she's telling me. She's impossible to read, and just when I think I've got her figured out, she'll say something unexpected. We're in our room now, just sort of silent.

"Tonight." Came Shiiganah's muffled whisper.

"Why tonight?"

"Just a feeling that we should. I've survived purely on instinct since I lost my eyesight, so I just sort of go with what it tells me now." I heard her bed creak as she sat up.

"When's night?

"Thirty minutes till it's black outside." She said in her odd voice. I didn't bother asking her how she knew that even though she was 'blind'.

Silence.

"This is going to be a really effing long thirty minutes." I groaned, already bored.

"Yup."

********Thirty minutes later (loling at myself right now)********

"Okay, get up and over to the crack in the wall, act inauspicious. We need to buy as much time as possible." Came Shiiganah's order. I yawned, sitting up and doing a big arm stretch.

"What about you?" I said in mid yawn.

"I'll make my way over there soon." I got up, feeling my way across the wall, trying to not make it look like I had any particular destination. I stopped at thecrack in the wall. I was really nervous.

"Shiiganah?" I tried.

"Get ready to run." She said quietly, ominously."

"Wha-"

"Move." I leaped quickly to the side. I heard her give some kind of yell before I heard the sound of crumbing rock and alarms going off.

"What. The hell. Was THAT?" I yelled at her over the wailing sirens.

"I kicked a hole in the wall. You go first." I could hear the amusement in her normally emotionless voice as I spluttered about the ridiculousness of all this. "Now go, baka*! Before they catch us!" I felt around for the hole, taking a moment to gape at the size of it before climbing through. She quickly followed, tapping my shoulder twice.

"We have to get to the point! Come on!" We dashed down the hallway, our shoulders brushing like we discussed so we wouldn't lose each other over the confusion. After a couple turns, I started to wonder if she even knew where she was going.

Shiiganah stopped. "Found it. This is easier than I thought it would be." She tapped my arm four times, and I braced myself as she jumped onto my shoulders, finding her balance before I heard a whole bunch of clangs and screeches above me, and something heavy and metal fell way too close to my head.

"Watch it, genius!" I yelled. "You almost killed me!"

"Sorry. Gimme a sec, I'm climbing in." A few seconds passed as the weight lifted off my shoulders and she scrambled in before a small, rough hand grabbed mine. I assumed it was Shiiganah. I sure hope it was. The pulled me up into the air duct as well, and then started to crawl on her belly away from me.

"Wait up!" I hissed, following her. I was seating from the tension of it all. The alarms were louder up here, and I thought my ears and brain were going to die. It felt like we'd been crawling for ages, and Shiiganah showed no signs of stopping. I was feeling really claustrophobic, and my wings were pressing uncomfortably against the top of the passage. And whenever we turned a corner, which happened often, I had to bend my body at an unnatural angle to make it."How much further?" No answer. "Fine then." I muttered. Her foot tapped mine, and we both stopped. We both squirmed around till we were on our backs.

Shiiganah had discovered that from a certain part of the School, the wall was less thick and reinforced than the rest. Just thin enough for a bomb that didn't require many materials to break through. It was going to be really risky, with a risk of getting killed or heavily injured. That's the way we like it. I pulled out the bomb we had made from smuggled materials. "I'm setting it up." I announced as I rigged it to the bottom of the airway.

"Do it." She said, and we both braced ourselves for the explosion.

** Fang's POV:**

We all stopped in shock as a section of the School roof burst into flames. Two blackened figures hauled themselves out of the hole, one of which was a female, and the other male. Max nodded to us all, and we dove down in unison to touch down on the roof. Both charred people seemed to tense as our feet hit the roof.

"Shoot." Said the female. "That was quick. Who the hell are you people? I'm blind , so you're going to have to introduce yourself. If you're Erasers, you better run away or I'll-"

"Iggy?" I said to the male, interrupting the girl's little speech.

"Fang?" Iggy's voice. It's him. The whole flock started crowding around him, and the female raised a black eyebrow before shrugging and getting up.

"Well, I'll be on my way." She said to Iggy.

"Isn't this sweet." We all turned to see Ari, backed up by a group of Erasers. "But I'm afraid I have to cut this reunion short."

**Heh. I'm a jerk.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Fang's POV:**

I saw Iggy visibly cringe as Ari spoke. I wanted to punch Ari. A lot. Ig isn't the type to back down before anything, so I know the wolf mutant must have scared him badly. My mind flashed back to what he did to my theoretical brother in the woods. Yeah, Aris was going down. Nudge and Gazzy helped Iggy up as we all got into our fighting stances.

My eyes darted to the girl that escaped with Iggy. I was not ready to trust her at all. She was acting like that blast didn't even hurt her.

"Looks like you should have taken me seriously Ari." The girl spoke up, in an almost bored tone. "Because these two blind helpless mutants just blew a hole through the roof."

"You haven't escaped yet." Ari smirked, turning into his wolfish form.

"I'm no longer in the School, so technically we have." He black haired girl said, going into a marshal arts fighting stance.

"You're still on the grounds."

"I blew it up, so it doesn't count anymore."

"Whatever. You're not the one I'm after anyway. And guess what? The white coats have decided you're too much to handle, so they've given me permission to end your miserable life."

"Ooh, scary."

"I am scary, you just can't see it."

"Ouch." In that moment, Ari sprung forward. I winced. If this girl was really blind, she was done. But instead, I witnessed something really cool. I still don't know how she did it. I blinked, and all of a sudden Ari was on the ground, with the girl only having moved an inch.

"You really think you're a challenge?" The girl gave a chilling laugh.

**Iggy's POV:**

This isn't the Shiiganah I chatted with. She sounded... different.

"Who is that crazy chick?" Fang said, quietly, leaning in. I felt a little faint at the closeness.

"Her name's Shiiganah, but she's not usually like this. She seems different."

"Her eyes are red." That kind of scared me.

"She said her eyes were yellow." A cackle came from 'Shiiganah'.

"Silly wolf. How could any animal slaughter a dragon?" I heard a grunt from Ari as a foot met flesh. My eyes widened as I made the connection. She said something once about having a dragon soul trapped inside of her. The explosion must have knocked her unconscious, letting the dragon take over. But she seemed fine for a bit.

"Her mind, it hurts!" Angel said, whimpering. "So many screams, so much blood..."

A click resounded throughout the space, like the sound of a button being pressed.

"Dude, her eyes just went yellow. She doesn't have any pupils." Fang said, a little confused by the whole thing. I heard a body slump to the ground, and calm footsteps walk up to her body.

"Such a waste." A male. "It seems the experiment is more unstable than we thought."

"What's going on?" I hissed.

"It's a white coat." Thanks, Fang, a little more detail would be nice. Geez.

**Fang's POV:**

"I assume you won't be coming back with us quietly?" The scientist wore black shades and held a device of some kind in his left hand. The girl was just laying on the ground, like she was paralyzed. All the man had done was press a button, and she had just collapsed like she was made of jelly.

"You can go to hell." She spat. I had to give it to her, she was brave.

"As you wish." He pressed a button, and just as she had started to get up, she curled up, clutching at her stomach. She gave an unearthly scream, writhing violently like an injured animal. We were all frozen on the spot. Even Ari didn't move from his place on the ground. Iggy was shaking. Whether it was from anger, shock, or fear, I wasn't sure.

"Stop it!" Iggy yelled, charging forward while the rest of us were still frozen. "Shiiganah doesn't deserve it!" Two Erasers lunged at him, trying to knock him out. That's when the rest of us regained our senses and joined in on the action, attacking the nearest hybrid. The man laughed.

"Doesn't deserve it? DOESN'T DESERVE IT? She's a monster! She has no control, and her mind is completely gone! She's a failed experiment, one of our worst!" He shouted while Shiiganah writhed on the ground.

"I... was never... yours!" Shiiganah shouted hoarsely. I got distracted by the display.

"Fang, duck!" Max yelled, and I dropped to the ground as a fist soared over my head. I turned to see Ari.

"You are so dead." I growled, lunging at him.

"What's the matter?" Ari growled snidely as I blocked a hit. He threw a punch. "Upset that I messed with your little toy? Didn't anyone ever teach you to share?" I kicked him in the gut.

"He's not a possession! And I don't like him like that!" His next punch clipped the side of my face. "I'm going to KILL you!" I growled, jumping up into the air to dive down at him.

**Iggy's POV:**

I followed the guy's voice, and punched the creep right in the face. I was still a little shaken that he made Shiiganah scream like that. It sent chills down my spine. I ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" I bent down next to her.

"Remember what we agreed." She coughed, a smile on her voice. "You owe me another bomb now."

"Now's not the time!" She coughed some more.

"It's okay, Iggy. I knew I was going to die." Her normall smooth voice was letting out words in shaky breaths, occasionally broken up by gasps.

"What?"

"I knew they planted some sort of device in me that could be activated to end my life if I rebelled again. I figured that it wouldn't be a complete waste of my efforts if I got you out too."

"Why me though? I'm useless."

"You remind me of me before my life was ruined. I wanted to try and save that. ... Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything!" I said, holding her hand and blanching at the stickiness of blood covering it.

"Kill me."

"What?"

"Please, kill me. I don't have anything left to live for, I'm a monster, I'm pretty sure he destroyed my internal organs, and I'm coughing up blood. You'll be doing me a favor." I was horrified.

"No!"

"It'll save me a lot of trouble. Please..." Her life was fading fast, and we both knew it.

"There's no way I could do that." I insisted. "You're my friend."

"That's nice." Her voice was fainter. "I haven't heard someone say that in a while... Go be with your gang, and tell Fang that if he ever makes you cry, I'll haunt him from my grave..." Her voice faded away. I checked her heart. Nothing. A few rebellious tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Idiot." I said, smiling painfully.

"Fang!" I heard the flock shout, and I turned (not that it would do me an good).

**Fang's POV:**

He hit me right in my wound. Oh geez, oh hell, that hurts. I doubled over, my eyes wide. I just couldn't move,or excruciating pain would flow through my nerves. He kicked me again, and I gasped. My legs collapsed, and I fell to the ground onto my back, thankfully not hurting my wings.

"Not so tough now, huh?" He kicked me again, and I closed my eyes, crying out (in a very manly way). I heard the click of a gun. "This time, I won't miss." I braced myself, wincing at the sound of the shot I was so familiar with. The pain never came.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." Iggy's voice rang clear to my brain, and I opened my eyes. The gun was lying about a foot away from me, and Iggy was practically straddling Ari. He must have tackled him as he made the shot. I had never been so glad to see Iggy's face in my life. It was like I was seeing him in a new light. I saw him gracefully pull an arm back as he got ready to punch Ari. No way was he going to miss. ***crunch*** He punched him.

"That's for practically raping me." He punched him again.

"That's for beating and killing Shiiganah." He picked up the gun and shot him in the kneecap.

"And that's for hurting Fang."

**R and R People! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys! It's Gaaraismine here, and I've been procrastinating. Not just on here, mostly in my school work (but I drew pretty pictures!). The reason I haven't updated yet is... well... I don't really plan out all the details of the story ahead of time, and now I'm not quite sure what's going to happen next (aside from them eventually finally hooking up). Suggestions are welcome, but it doesn't necessarily mean I'll use them. Anywhoo... **

** Read and review, have fun and I don't own anything!**

** Iggy's POV:**

After I shot Ari, everything was a blur to me. I remember knocking Ari out with a blow to the head, and then getting pulled to my feet by Max, who was asking if I was okay. I remember shaking my head, asking where Shiiganah was and if Fang was okay. I think we brought her body with us. It's all so hard to recall, and I still couldn't process what happened. The travel to Dr. Martinez's house was unbearably long, but also incredibly short. It didn't make any sense. When we finally got to the house, I collapsed on the couch and slept.

**Fang's POV:**

After Iggy's initial rage wore off, he was numb. He kept asking Max if I was alright, and where Shiiganah was. I was feeling incredibly weak, and could only watch as Max addressed Iggy gently, like you would to a toddler. We weren't sure what to do with Shiiganah's body after we were sure she was dead, but since Iggy kept mentioning her and because she helped Iggy escape, we decided to try and bring her body with us. Max carried me on her back, and Nudge and Gazzy carried the girl's body between them once we established that Iggy was fine and could fly.

He didn't talk the whole way home, and when we finally reached Martinez's house (I'm not sure how long it took, as I blacked out from time to time), Iggy immediately collapsed on the sofa, and Martinez took care of our injuries.

It's been a week since we got Iggy back, but he's been different. He's quiet, and often sits outside, staring.

I want to go to him, but after his confession to me, it would be awkward. And I can't stop thinking about when he saved me. Ever since then, I've seen him differently, and sometimes I get the urge to brush a hand through his hair or hold his hand. It's so hard to explain. But I like Max... don't I?

**Iggy's POV:**

Shiiganah's death has finally sunk in with me. It's just so hard to believe that someone who endured so much pain and suffering for so long could die so easily. I don't even have the heart to try and talk with Fang right now. I just sit on the lawn in front of where we buried her body, half hoping I'll hear her wake up and demand those bombs I owed her.

I found a note of some kind in Shiiganah's jacket pocket before we buried her. Max says it's addressed to me on the front, but I'm afraid to know what it says. It'll make her death all the more real. I started quietly singing the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.

_"She walks to school with a lunch she packed,_

_ Nobody knows what she's holding back,_

_ Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_ She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh"_

**Fang's POV:**

I sighed, confused and frustrated, and opened the window to the small guest bedroom. I breathed in the fresh air.

_"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,"_

Was that... Iggy?

_"It's hard to see the pain *_his voice wavers slightly_* behind the mask,"_

I felt my heart throb. I didn't realize he had gotten to know this girl so well. He must have been taking this harder than we originally thought.

_"Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

_ Sometimes she wishes she was never born."_

I skillfully jumped onto the window ledge, and caught sight of him streaming silent tears over her grave.

"_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone, _

_ In a world that she can't rise above,_

_ But her dream give her wings, and she flies to a place,_

_ Where she's loved, concrete angel."_

I jumped outside, touching down silently. I just stood there awkwardly as he sang his heart out, possibly oblivious to my presence.

_"Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_ The neighbours hear but they turn out the light,_

_ A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_ When morning comes it'll be too late,_

_ Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone,_

_ In a world that she can't rise above,_

_ But her dream give her wings, and she flies to a place,_

_ Where she's loved, concrete angel._

I wasn't quite sure how to comfort him, but I walked over and sat next to him. He stopped singing. We sat there in silence for a while.

"How close were you two?" I asked finally. He had been wiping his eyes, and when I asked him the question, he took a deep, shuddering breath.

"We were kept in the same room in between experiments."He said quietly. "She was sarcastic, mysterious, and kept her voice at a monotone a lot of the time. Kind of like you." He chuckled. I listened intently, not looking at him. But I looked at him after what he said next.

"She knew she was going to die, you know." He said, giving a bitter smile at the little wooden cross in front of him. " She told me that... on the roof. She said... that I was... the only reason she tried to escape...She begged me to kill h-her." Iggy was shaking. I put my arm around him without a second thought. He froze up for a second, then relaxed. It was silent again.

"Fang?" Iggy said after an eternity.

"If you want, you can just forget about the confession. I don't want things to be awkward, and we both know you're head over heels for Max."

"Ah." I said after a moment, not really sure what else to say. There was no way I could just stop thinking about it. Why does being a teenager have to be so confusing! I was roused from my thoughts when Iggy detached himself from my arm, I already missed his warmth... wait, what? I looked up at him as he stood up, brushing himself off before walking back into the house, tripping slightly over a rock in the process.

I put my head in my hands after he left. What the hell was wrong with me? He said I could forget about it, that it was no big deal. So why I can't I shake him from my head?

**Me: The sooner you review, the sooner Fang is slightly less confused (wink wink)!**

**Fang: Oh god...**

**Iggy: What's Fang confused about?**

**Me: Well you see-**

**Fang: -nothing at all! *glares at me***

**Iggy:(sigh)**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hello~**

** First of all, I want to apologize to all of you who have been waiting patiently for a new chapter. There were lots of factors that kept me from updating. Thank you for not blowing up in my face. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. This story will definitely be finished, and there probably won't be too much left after this.**

** Second of all, I wanted to inform you that this will be the last boyxboy story I'll ever write, as my fangirlness for yaoi/shonen-ai is quickly fading. I won't go on this account once I'm done this, so if you ask me a question and I don't reply, that's why. YOU ARE ALL FREE TO WRITE CONTINUATIONS/RE-WRITES OF THIS STORY ONCE IT'S DONE! Sorry for the caps-lock, I wanted to make sure that the people that scroll past author's-notes saw it. I'll check for them and read every single one of them, even if the grammar's horrible and I need a barf bucket. But you're all amazing writers, so I don't think that'll be a problem :).**

** WARNING! This chapter contains a One Direction song! If you don't like them, be warned! (I don't like them too much either, but it worked so perfectly and I wanted to treat you all to jealous!Fang).**

** I'm done with my rant, so enjoy the chapter!**

** I don't own Maximum Ride *grows mushrooms in a corner* The boy band in this are cosplayers from Uta No Prince-Sama, I don't own them either.**

** Fang's POV:**

It was loud.

That was my only thought as I grumpily followed the flock through this crowded place full of bright coloured hair/costumes and squealing fan girls. Why were we here? We saw the signs and thought it would be fun ("we" as in excluding me). It was some kind of anime convention, or something. We had used Max's credit card-thing to pay for our badges. I sighed as a group of girls squeed at Iggy and I, who had a finger in my belt loop so we didn't lose him.

"Cheer up, dude!" Iggy grinned. "I heard there are a lot of hot cosplayers at these things. You could totally hook up with someone here!" I smiled then remembered he couldn't see it.

"Thanks for trying," I said the same time as Max said. "That's horrible, you'd date someone just because the looked hot?" Iggy shrugged. "Not necessarily, but I'd ogle at them from afar. Not that it matters, I'll never date anybody."

"Why not?" Some random stranger asked before I could. He had straight blue hair that was back at the tips, in a bit of a stylish traditional Japanese style. He looked like he was part of a boy band or something.

"Because I'm ugly and handicapped." Iggy said bluntly, as if it were blatantly obvious. That surprised me. Now I wasn't turning gay (definitely), but I would admit that Iggy was far from ugly. I opened my mouth to tell him so, but was cut off by another stranger.

"Are you kidding me?" This one had red spiky hair, in an outfit similar to the first. "This crazy mindset of yours needs to be corrected! Be right back!" They both ran over to the rest of their group, the second guy talking really fast. There were three blond guys (one with glasses, one with long hair, and one that looked like he was Gazzy's age), and one other guy with spiky dark blue hair. They all looked at Iggy and a couple of them blushed before walking back over to us, till they were all standing in a row.

We stood there, staring at each other for a minute. It was like they were waiting for something. Suddenly music popped on. Wait, did these guys have mics? Oh no. The red guy started singing.

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

Everyone turned around and started murmuring to each other. A lot of the girls were squealing and jumping up and down. Iggy looked confused. "Are they singing to me?"

"Yes." I growled.

The blue spiky-haired guy was singing now.

_Don't need make up  
>To cover up<br>Being the way that you are is enough_

Both of them sang in perfect sync.__

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

Everybody else in the group joined in, doing a dance that they must have choreographed for something else ahead of time.__

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>

At this point Iggy was the colour of a tomato, he was blushing so bad. For some reason, that just made me really frustrated.

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That what makes you beautiful<br>_

All three blond guy were singing.

_So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<br>_

They all joined in again for the chorus, moving around him in a circle. The rest of the flock had long since been pushed back by all the screaming fangirls.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana_

They all backed up, leaving the bluenette that started this whole mess. I glared extra hard at him. He slowly walked toward Iggy, singing. The fangirls went eerily quiet.__

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>

Iggy blushed again and looked down.

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

The creep trailed a finger up to his chin, lifting his eyes. I resisted the urge to pound his face in as the fangirl screams deafened my ears. I was too far away.

_You don't know  
>Oh Oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful _

They all pointed at him before linking arms with each other and Iggy, him in the middle of course. The walked down the halls with a fast pace to match the song.__

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<br>_

The whole center exploded with applause, hoots, hollers, kya's and wolf whistles.

I took this opportunity to march forward, grab Iggy's wrist, and pull him away. He probably looked a mixture of relieved and annoyed right now, but I wasn't looking back. I heard a couple "aw's" of disappointment from the guys, but you know what? Too bad for them. My blonde. Anyway, I was currently marching back towards the flo- Wait WHAT? What did I just think? Was I... jealous? Iggy slapped me on the shoulder.

"Ow." I said.

"Pay attention!" Iggy exclaimed. "I've been freaking out at you for five minutes now!"

"Why would I want to pay attention if you're yelling at me?" Iggy pouted. I blushed, then tried to hide it (even if he couldn't see it, others could). So cute... I sighed in my head. I really needed to stop thinking stuff like this.

"Hey Fang, Igs!" Max yelled, the rest of the flock running up to us.

"That was so cute!" Nudge squealed. "I liked the red-haired one the best!What was your favourite Max?" Silence.

"Anyway." Max coughed. "Let's look around for a bit longer, then we'll call it a day." I mentally cheered. Not out loud, because then I'd get beaten to a bloody pulp by nerds.

** Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good. Please R and R! It's what keeps me going!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey! Here's Chapter 9! As I said before, you're all allowed to do follow-ups/spin-offs/re-writes of this story once it's done! I'll read them all!**

** I don't own Maximum Ride.**

** Iggy's POV:**

We're finally out of that convention. I mean, it sounded really cool, but most of the cool stuff was visual, which didn't help. And it was really loud and the sound bouncing off the walls messed me up. So despite the fact that I'm a nerd and all, it was nice to be out of that place.

Fang hadn't really let go of me since the whole serenading incident. Not quite sure what his deal was, but this wasn't making my whole heart-aching-from-rejection problem any easier to deal with. I mean, I'm glad that we're still friends, but it's killing me to have to go back to the way things were before. And now I'm ranting to myself inside my head. Great.

We're in a fairly cheap hotel right now. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel fell fast asleep as soon as we got in the room, they were so worn out. I'd just finished getting a feel of the place and I was in the bathroom. Just as I was about to open the door to leave, I heard voices. I decided to listen for the heck of it.

"Fang?" That was Max.

"Hn..." Fang's reply was so quiet, I almost missed it.

"Um..Uh... Y-you see..." Huh? Max never stuttered. What exactly was I about to hear? "I s-sort of um... have feelings for you." Strong feelings of dread immediatly pooled in my stomach. I covered my mouth and slid my back down the door, landing on the cold floor and curling up into a ball. That was it, there went my last chance of Fang ever liking me back. If Max liked him then he'd never think of dating someone as ugly as me.

"Really?" I felt a mixture of emotions at the happiness in Fang's voice. My toes curled. I wanted to be happy for him and vomit at the same time.

"Really." She said, a lot stronger than her voice was earlier. I opened the door silently once I didn't hear any noise. Stepping out though, I realized I did hear something. Oh my gosh.

They were kissing. Quite deeply in fact. They didn't even notice me. It hurt so much I couldn't stand it. I needed to leave.

I opened the door to our room silently and slipped out, only a slight click was made as the door shut. I walked calmly down the hall and the stairs at a fast pace. As soon as I got outside, I ran.

I didn't know where I was running, and I didn't really care. I remember Fang said something earlier about the hotel being next to a park, which would explain the grass. My thoughts were abruptly halted as I ran into something solid. Only a matter of time really, as I can't see where I'm going.

"Oof!" The person said as we both fell to the ground, them on top of me. We were silent for a couple seconds, both of us still registering what happened.

"Wow, that was quite the collision." The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. "Hey, are you okay?" They said with concern, helping me up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. "Sorry for bumping into you like that!"

"Then why are you crying?" I jumped at that, and was suddenly aware of the tears running down my cheeks. "Hey, are you the cute guy we sang to at the anime convention this afternoon?" Oh, it was the guy that asked me why I would never date anybody. A strangled sob broke out of my throat.

Warm arms embraced me, holding me tight. I stiffened at first, then relaxed. If this guy was a threat, he would have hurt me already.

"D-did you mean what you s-said at the con?"

"Hm?"

"D-do you really think I'm beautiful?" I sobbed again, before sucking it back in.

"So much that it's stunning." He said, holding my chin. I lost it. Before I knew it, I was sobbing into his shoulder and I couldn't get my control back.

"Th-thank y-you." I gulped.

"No problem." And that's how we stayed.

**Fang's POV: **

When Max told me she liked me, I couldn't believe my ears.

"Really?" I had to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Really." I stood up abruptly, pulling her close and kissing her on the lips. But we both noticed something right away. There was absolutely no spark. We looked at each other. I kissed her again, deeper, searching for something, anything. There was a click as her necklace clinked. Absolutely nothing. We broke apart for air, then stared at each other.

"I don't understand." I started.

"I thought that-" She said.

"I really felt something for you." We finished together.

"Is it possible that we were just confused?" She questioned to herself, playing with her hair worriedly.

"Maybe we really only love each other as siblings." I said, equally in doubt. My face screwed up. "In which case, I just kissed my sister." We both chuckled at that.

"Well, I think it's obvious that we're not as perfect for each other as we thought we were." She finished the thought. I nodded.

Awkward silence.

"Well, um... I'm going to get ready for bed." She went to knock on the bathroom door to tell Iggy to finish up, only for the door to swing open. We both glanced around the room. No Iggy. My stomach lurched with realization.

He must have seen us. Or heard us, same difference. Either way, his heart would've been crushed into oblivion. I checked for his shoes. Gone. Max and I looked at each other.

"I'll go find him." I pulled on my shoes and jacket. Max smiled. "What's that look?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Now that we've decided we don't like each other after all, I think I'm free to ask as the nsy sister if there's some chemistry going on between you and Iggy." I blushed.

"Max that's absolutely ridic-" She slapped me across the face. "Ow!" I yell whispered so I wouldn't wake the others up. "What was that for?"

"Stop denying it Fang, your true love is Iggy." I froze. "Right now you're hurting yourself, and hurting him even more. You're being really selfish and if you don't confess soon you'll lose him." I nodded blankly. She smiled.

"Now go find him." We hugged and then I was running out the door, down the hall, down the stairs and out the hotel. Knowing Iggy, he would just head straight, so that's what I did. I'm not quite sure how long it took till I got to them, or when I recognized the bluenette from earlier. But my blood boiled at the way that the guy held him so close, rubbing gentle circles in his back. At the same time, my heart broke to see Iggy crying, in front of a stranger no less. I curled my hands into fists. It was time to set things right, starting with the blue-haired creep.

** Cliffhanger! Dun dun DUN! R and R please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

** So guys, this is the end. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, they're what kept me going :) . Please read the stuff at the end, most of it's important.**

** I don't own Maximum Ride.**

** Fang POV:**

"Get away from Iggy." I said, trying to stay calm and keep any growls out of my voice. I felt bad when Iggy jumped and went quiet.

**Iggy POV:**

I jumped at the sound of Fang's voice. I hadn't heard him approach us. I unconsciously increased the strength of my grip on the guy's-whose name was Luke, I had learned earlier-jacket. He seemed to understand.

"He doesn't want me to let go," Luke said. "And he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Too bad." Fang growled, Why did he have to make this harder? Just hearing his voice gave me false hopes and simultaneously made my heart hurt even more. "He's coming home with me."

"What right do you think you have to hurt him more? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're the cause of his broken heart!" Luke countered, standing up to face Fang, shifting me behind him.

"Better than you! You just want to get into his pants!" Fang roared. I cringed, ducking my head. Why was he so angry? Was it my fault? Was it something I did? Did I disgust him or something.

"My boyfriend wouldn't appreciate that." My new friend said quietly, eerily calm. There was a short silence as Fang probably stood with his mouth open. "I'm just comforting someone who is experiencing extreme cases of heartache." He finished off strongly.

"Just let me talk to him!" Fang shouted, obviously frustrated. If this kept up, there was going to be a fight. I'd have to stop it before that happened.

"You have no right to do this to hi-"

"It's okay." I said quietly, and they both went silent. "Thank you, Luke, but it's okay. I'll talk to you later, since I have your number."

"If you say so." Luke said reluctantly. He walked away after hugging me briefly. And then it was just Fang and I.

**Fang POV:**

Despite that the guy apparently had a boyfriend, I won't deny that I felt more relaxed with him gone. I turned my attention to Iggy.

You know how supposedly people look really ugly when they cry? Iggy wasn't like that. He still looked absolutely amazing somehow. Even when he was reduced to tears. That thought aside, I felt absolutely horrible knowing that I was the cause of all of this. He had managed to stop crying at this point, and was just standing in front of me, looking vulnerable and holding his left arm with his right hand.

I stepped forward, and he winced at the sudden movement, looking down and shivering slightly.

"Sorry." I said. That one word hung in the air between us. I wasn't sure whether I was apologizing for this whole mess or startling him. We were silent again for what seemed like hours. My heart was beating rapidly at the knowledge of what I was going to confess. I was afraid that Iggy could hear it.

"I-"

"Why are you here Fang?" Iggy interrupted me with a shaky voice, looking up right into my eyes in that amazingly accurate way he can. Tears had started to form again. "You've made it obvious that you want Max. You don't care about me, none of you do." Tears ran free down his face. I could feel my eyes start to water too. "Why don't you just leave me-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he choked back a sob. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him into a tight embrace.

**Iggy POV:**

I stiffened as I felt Fang's arms encircle me, closing the distance in between us. Then I relaxed, realizing that I felt too weak right now to try breaking out of it. I couldn't fight the small flame of hope that sparked to life at his next words.

"Max and I decided that we weren't meant for each other. And she helped me realize that I'm meant for you." I was speechless.

"But, you two were kissing so deeply, and how do I know you're not joking? And, if you're serious, what if you get bored and leave me for someone better looking or-"

"Iggy." He said with a slight waver that was very un-Fang-like. I shut up when he hugged me tighter, his fingers gripping my shirt. "Please believe me. Please don't do this to yourself, it breaks my heart." Something wet landed on my shoulder. Was he... crying? "I was denying it because I was scared. But I'm not scared anymore." He pulled away slightly, but I think he was still looking at my face. I heard him take a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Iggy, for everything I've put you through because of my selfishness. I love you." I blushed, sniffling a bit. A small smile formed on my lips.

"I love you too." I said nervously. We both kind of laughed/cried for a bit. I felt his hand brush gently through my hair, his other hand gently holding my chin, tingles going down my spine, and bringing my lips up to meet his.

I'd only ever been kissed once before this, but this one definitely won. You know that expression "sparks flew"? Now I know what they're talking about. The kiss in itself was very tender, sweet, innocent, and absolutely amazing, despite the fact that we were both still kind of teary. I could feel him smiling into the kiss. We pulled apart, but stayed close, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I'll never leave you." He said, successfully crushing the last little shreds of doubt in my heart.

"You sure about that?" I said, my joking-self returning.

"Absolutely." I smiled, and I knew he was smiling too. I shivered a bit as a cold gust of wind hit us. Guess I forgot my jacket. He obviously noticed.

"Let's head back to the hotel." He put his jacket around my shoulders, despite my protests. He gently held my hand, entwining my fingers with his.

"What'll we tell the others?" I wondered out loud as we walked.

"Something tells me they won't be too surprised." Fang said, leaning into me playfully. We both laughed a bit.

I didn't feel so alone anymore.

...

"Did Luke really give you his number? I'm getting jealous. Am I going to have to fight off every guy that comes near you?"

"Shut up Fang."

"No seriously, you're like some kind of magnet for creeps." *whap* "Ow!"

"I said shut up." We both laughed.

It felt nice.

** Fang: I vocalized my feelings... *disgusted face***

** Iggy: *in a sing song voice* Like a woman!**

** Me: Okay you weirdos, take it someplace else.**

** Fang: *evil smile* Like your couch?**

** Iggy: Wait, what are you two talking about?**

** Fang: Oh, you'll like it, trust me. *slides arm around Iggy's waste***

** Me: *nosebleed***

**And that's the end! I might to an epilogue type-thing if you guys want me to, but I think it's fine like that. You guys can write up your own sequels and stuff to it if you want, you don't have to ask, just credit this account.**

** I'm really sorry for any typos in the whole story, I don't get someone to look through my work ahead of time, so that's why.**

** Oh! Just in case anyone was wondering, Iggy did end up getting Max to read him that note Shiiganah wrote. It was basically just saying that he needed to stay happy, and such, and not to blame Ari for whatever he might have done, because it was just the Eraser part of him taking over. It also said that it would be best to just forget about her, because she was never supposed to exist on Earth anyway. He ended up burning it afterwards. I just didn't really feel the need to put it in here, because you guys are here for Figgy, not my OC ramblings.**

** Bye! Thanks again to all that read this and review! They all hold special places in my heart!**

For anyone who wants to include Luke's boyfriend in any stories they write added onto this, he's quite tall with straight, butterscotch blonde hair down to his shoulders. He sings and plays the saxophone, and was quite the ladies man before he met Luke. Doesn't matter to me what his name is.


End file.
